


Speaking of Hardcore

by zayden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Knotting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “从什么时候起，”Rumlow吸了一口气，然后猛地转过身，“你居然自大到以为你能够伤害到我？”他挑起一根眉毛。“从来没敢想过。”James看着他，然后无可奈何的摇摇头，露出了一个细小的微笑。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在没有参照的情况下我没法抓住美队2剧情后冬兵的性格，抱歉。  
> 任何ooc和bug都属于我，再一次，很抱歉。

“我们是伴侣。”这是James的开场白，非常直接强势，不容反驳。

Rumlow翻了个白眼。“我们不是。”他回答。

“我记得，你别不承认。”James提高了一点音量。“不要质疑我的记忆，我已经尽力了。”

“我没有，你能不能讲点道理？我们确实操过，”他顿了一下，然后补充，“几次，但我们不是伴侣。”Rumlow也提高了音量。

“我们操过很多次，”James纠正，“你对伴侣的定义是什么样的？”他怀疑的问，“因为我知道把阴茎插进子宫另外腺体气味融合就是完成链接的定义。”

他很认真的看过书，Steve给他看的，因为他说这事儿既然他经历过那自己也不能被放过，这是原则问题。但James非常怀疑这是别人指示的，他们在发生那场对话的时候背后大声的咳嗽算是挺明显的一个提示。

“老天啊，你现在话怎么这么多？我还真忘记了字典上都是怎么说的，谢谢你提醒我。”Rumlow把音量再提高了一点，“那我们就算链接了，但我们还不是伴侣。”

“再告诉我一次，你对伴侣的定义到底是什么样的？”James重复，他觉得自己头疼，不是试图整理回忆的时候的那种，而是‘天杀的拍了好几次但是这个收音机还是老是发出噪音’的那种。

“如果我们是伴侣，相信我你会第一个知道的。”Rumlow毫无温度的露齿一笑，露出尖利的牙齿。

“你就不能回答我的问题吗？”James尝试心平气和，但是当链接那头的人不停的用意大利语朝他扔各种脏话的时候这还挺难的。

“我为什么要回答你的问题？”Rumlow挑起一根眉毛。

“因为你在手铐里而我坐在你对面，因为这扇审讯室外面的人认为你对我来说还值半点他妈的价值。”James尖锐的说，他快受够了这人的态度，他当初到底是为什么认为和他操上还链接了会是一个好主意？

“就是因为这种态度我们他妈的就不是伴侣。”Rumlow一口回咬似的反驳。

“你能不能讲点道理？”James克制住想要扶住额头的冲头。他告诉自己要冷静。“我只是在回答你的问题。”

“噢现在又是我在不讲道理了。”Rumlow露出一个冷笑。“谢谢你再一次陈述了显而易见的事实。”

“这话题没法继续下去。”James猛地站起来，他拍了拍单面玻璃，“让我出去。”

“哈，转身逃跑，你找回记忆之后显然还找回了原来的好习惯，恭喜你，Barnes。”Rumlow在他后面说。

“我需要为我找回记忆向你抱歉吗，Rumlow？”James猛地转过身，回以一个虚假的微笑。“抱歉我对你而言不已经是冬兵了，谢谢你能分的这么一清二楚。”

“你能不能讲点道理？”Rumlow再次提高音量，这话题又兜了回来，“还有不要那么敏感，我没有指责你。”

“我没有说你在指责我。”James僵硬的反驳。

“你当然没有。”Rumlow翻了个白眼。“你只是在大声的维护你的自尊。”

“你能不能放下这种态度，就一秒？”James想要砸碎点什么，但他更多的是想要叹气，“我只是想要问你为什么不肯承认我们是伴侣，看在天杀的——”

“——你还要不要出来？”Clint探了个头进来。

“——我们这里在进行一场谈话。”

“——我们这里在进行一场谈话。”

James和Rumlow猛地回头说。

“真抱歉啊。你们继续。”Clint干巴巴的说，重新把门关上。

他们俩重新回头对着对方，被打断之后他们陷入了一段沉默里，而且拒绝彼此对视，但是链接的逐渐平稳说明他们都在冷静下来。James抓了抓自己的头发，依然是略长的棕发，他对自己现在的外貌没有特别的介意，改变外表或者那只手臂恢复到从前的样子对他一无所用，找回记忆之后他明白重要的从来都不是这些东西，重要的是他作为James Barnes的这颗心。但如今在经过这么多之后他已经不只是James Barnes或者冬兵了，他拥有两者的记忆，两份需要面对的结果。对此James花了一点时间梳理清楚一切，他选择坦然接受然后承担起自己应付的责任，而这其中就包括Rumlow，除去对方拒绝配合的态度。

“我们之间到底出了什么事？”他重新坐下，半是叹息。

“你。”Rumlow回答，听起来也挺疲惫。这很少见，即便是在冬兵的记忆里Rumlow也从来不是一个会示弱的人，哪怕是在床上。“我们从来不是伴侣，我从来没往那方面想过。”

“但是我想过，你知道我想过。”James平缓的说，因为他知道这是事实。在他们链接之后他的感情能够被Rumlow接受到。他的那些愤怒和怀疑和所有的该死的一切。

“我知道。”Rumlow回答。

“那你现在打算怎么办？”James问。

“我有很多打算，但是在这儿什么都干不成”Rumlow干巴巴的说。

“那就选一个在这儿最有可能实现的”James回答。

“我们操过不代表你有权利告诉我去做什么。”Rumlow尖锐的看了James一眼。“我不是你言听计从的omega。”

“我没有。”James耸耸肩。“而且你那话绝对是歧视。”

“我在说我自己，这哪里是歧视了？”Rumlow不耐烦的在手铐里转了转手腕。“不要扯开话题。”

James翻了翻眼睛，“我没有，是你从一开始就不肯回答我的问题。”

“我回答了，是你没有在听。”Rumlow反驳。

“为什么你不肯承认我们是伴侣？”James发誓他已经够耐心了，真的，但面对这人他有多少耐心估计都没用。

“我们不是。”Rumlow坚持说。“我们只是操过。”

“我不记得你有和所有你操过的人链接的习惯。”James差点一点就要拍桌子。

“我确实没有。”Rumlow耸肩。

“我——算了。”James叹了一口气，他抬起一只手插进自己的头发里，“那定义我们之间的关系，无论你认为那算是什么。”

“你原本是资产，我原本负责配合管理你的任务。我们原本的关系是纯粹职业性的。”Rumlow回答的方式就好像是在写报告。

“那现在呢？”James问，权当在出于礼貌的推动话题。

“你说呢？”Rumlow反问，挑起一根眉毛。

“你是我的伴侣。”James回答，没有半点犹豫。

“我不是你的伴侣。”Rumlow说，露出一个冷笑。

“那你是冬兵的伴侣吗？”James问，面无表情。

“什么？当然不是，我才说了我们是纯粹的职业关系。”Rumlow翻了翻眼睛，“你是不是有自我认知的问题？”

“你是不是觉得我有自我认知问题？”James反问。

“我没有，但是现在看来讲不定你确实有。”Rumlow回答。

“我没有，是你在这儿不肯回答任何天杀的问题。”James咬着牙齿。“你到底是怎么回事？”

“我没有怎么回事，是你在这儿喋喋不休的说个不停。”Rumlow尖锐的反驳。

“我——算了。”James站起来，接着又坐下来，“你给我出去。”

“我为什么要听你的？”Rumlow提高音量。

“因为你再在那儿坐一秒我发誓我会搞碎点东西。”James同样高声回答。

“那为什么不是你出去？”Rumlow依然不肯动。

“这里面的东西相对便宜一点。”James艰难的回答。

“噢我还要替你体恤一下财产损失吗？我不是你的伴侣，你到底听清楚没有？”Rumlow露出冰冷的笑容，他换了个姿势在椅子里坐的更舒服。

“你——不可置信，我不知道为什么我要和你链接。”James气的笑起来，他同样冰冷的回视Rumlow一眼。“你根本不可理喻。”

“你也是，不客气。”Rumlow笑的露出了牙齿。

“说真的，你们俩完事没？Fury和Hill都走了。”Clint又打开了门。

“我们这里在——”

“他妈的算了。”Clint把门在他们面前摔上。

“他有什么问题？”Rumlow回过头问James。

“我天杀的不知道，你自己去问问。”James结结实实的翻了个白眼。

“而你还奇怪为什么我们不是伴侣。”Rumlow冲他咧开嘴。

“或许因为你是个天杀的混账，想过没？”James回以微笑。

“噢你才知道吗？真抱歉没在你第一次操进来的时候和你说清楚。”Rumlow同情的看着他。

“你根本不抱歉，我们第一次操的时候你也根本没机会说话。”James毫不客气的反驳。

“你是要提醒我们第一次操的时候是什么样的吗？不用了，我自己能记得更清楚，谢谢你的好心。我记得我说过挺多话。”Rumlow绝对知道从哪儿戳伤口会更疼。

“说他妈的真的，你们俩在闹什么别扭？”钢铁侠的声音从他们头顶的扩音器里传出来。

“和你没关系，跟我们一点天杀的隐私。”James回答。

Rumlow翻了个白眼。“你没资格说这话，我们从来没有隐私。”

“噢现在又有一个‘我们’了。”James瞪着他。

“我又没有不承认我们没在一起，我们只是不是伴侣。”Rumlow不耐烦的说。

“天杀的那请你告诉我，伴侣的定义是什么？”James举起双手。

“我不知道啊？也许如果你他妈的能跟我说一声你在炸了战舰救了美国队长之后去哪儿了再闹失踪的话我们会更有点可能符合伴侣的定义？”Rumlow猛地说。

“噢。”James顿住了，表情有点尴尬。

“没错， **噢** 。这就是你的回答。”Rumlow危险的说，他看起来气坏了。“你——算了，当我没说。我他妈的这就要走了，你随便砸点什么。”他把手腕从手铐里抽出来，然后腾地站起来大步走向门口。

警报响了。

“你们俩都留在审讯室里别出来，”钢铁侠又插进了广播里，“Hulk刚才出来了。结束了会通知你们。”

Rumlow面无表情看着门板，双手在身侧紧握成拳。

James抓了抓头发，然后也跟着站了起来从背后靠近了两步。

“我很抱歉。”他低声说。

“噢不用道歉，是我在不讲道理。”Rumlow讽刺的回答。

“我真的很抱歉，当时我的记忆乱成了一团，我想过回来找你，真的。但是我那时候，”他顿了一下，“不太稳定，我很有可能会伤害我身边的人。”

“从什么时候起，”Rumlow吸了一口气，然后猛地转过身，“你居然自大到以为你能够伤害到我？”他挑起一根眉毛。

“从来没敢想过。”James看着他，然后无可奈何的摇摇头，露出了一个细小的微笑。

“很好。”Rumlow翻了翻眼睛。“那你现在打算怎么办？”他们俩之间的距离很近，一步就能消除很多距离的近。

“我有很多打算，但是在这儿没法实现。”James耸耸肩，跨进一步。

“选一个最有可能的，或者我就帮你选了。”Rumlow露齿一笑，他没等回答，转而揪住James的衣领把他猛地拉了下来。

*

“我以为Bucky进去是要审问Rumlow他们的下一个目标。”Tony说。“他从第一句话起就在跑题。”他们已经对这这面玻璃看了一个多小时，

“呃。”Steve回答。“起码看起来在很长时间内Rumlow都不会有别的目标了。”

“为什么至始至终没有人阻止他们？Bruce看的都暴走了，这不是他的错，如果我想看情侣吵架，我会让Jarvis调到CW台。”Tony再次说。

“呃。”Clint回答，“我试过。你看到后果了。”

“为什么我们还站在这儿？他们在里面吸脸。”Tony在几分钟后又说。“给他们一点他妈的隐私。我要让人送个请勿打扰的挂牌过来。”

“也许你可以把这个录下来然后用来威胁Rumlow？”Clint艰难的提议。

“他会像带徽章似的冲你得意又性感的坏笑。”Tony说，“你还不如试试Fury，他走的时候踢坏了一扇门。”

“Tony，言辞。”Steve不赞同的说。

“干嘛？他确实很性感。”Tony耸耸肩。

“Tony，言辞。”Clint不赞同的说，“虽然他这个姿势确实挺性感。”他指着玻璃里面的两个人。

“老天啊。”Steve说。

“我们走。”Natasha简洁的说，她带着通讯器，“Thor说他找到Hulk了，他在看电视，还大喊着要丘比特。”

“他妈的。”Clint说。

“大家伙在看什么？”Tony问。

“绿箭。”Natasha在几秒后回答，“Thor也坐下来了，说要爆米花。”

“我们走。”Tony非常高兴的说。

“老天啊。”Steve摇摇头，最后一次叹气，接着把Tony让人送来的酒店的请勿打扰的牌子挂在了审讯室的门把手上，然后跟在复仇者后面走出房间。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次

 

 

“你他妈的再用力一点试试。”Rumlow嘶声威胁。

冬兵没有回答，一般他都不会回答问题，但是他的动作通常很能说明问题。他现在看起来相当的专心，好像Rumlow是把需要拆卸清理的枪，他得把每一寸都撬开然后一点点弄干净，为了以后能发挥充分的作用。

他也真的就是这么干的。

冬兵用他的金属手指在肠壁上一寸寸碾压过去，Rumlow弓起背脊试图逃开，被冰冷的金属指节拓张的感觉相当可怕，毫无保留而且很难说清楚带来的快感还是疼痛，但是对方的另外一只手正紧紧握住他的大腿，嘴唇紧贴着他的脖颈在上面留下大片淤青。他们现在的姿势对Rumlow也很不利，他仰面躺着，一只腿在冬兵的掌控下，另一只挂在他的腰上，两只手还因为先前的任务而隐隐作痛，依然能用，但是作用不大。他很怀疑这就是为什么冬兵在他能捉到的第一个空闲就把Rumlow压在了距离他们最近的平面上。

“够了，成吗？我没有受伤。”Rumlow说，听到自己的声音嘶哑。他抬起手抓住对方的头发往后拉扯，这个动作让他断了的指骨痛的很厉害，但是冬兵没有停下。他的牙齿反倒开始在皮肤上收紧，那里的动脉因为被尖锐的压力抵住而开始颤动，他的心跳急剧急速，Rumlow绝非在畏惧，但话说回来以前也没人敢把手指捅进他的屁股里。

“放松，我要标记。”冬兵终于说话了。他把嘴挪开了一会儿，抬起头给了Rumlow严厉的一眼，并且把手指抽了出来。完整的两只手托住他的大腿，一侧滚烫一侧冰冷，他体温高的不像话，但应该不是因为疾病。冬兵不生病，他受伤但是转眼就能好，现在显然属于特殊情况。

“他妈的什么？”Rumlow目瞪口呆。

他花了点时间才反应过来冬兵到底在说什么，他刚才被捅了屁股，还差点被咬烂动脉，但对方自以为是在咬那里的腺体。然后他看着冬兵调整腰部的位置，让他的性器隔着军装布料抵住了他的屁股。

这人连裤子都没脱。

“放松。”冬兵强调，依然盯着Rumlow，他看起来相当严肃。冬兵没有这种神态，出厂设定是他只有一种表情，那就是面无表情，但现在他正略微皱着眉垂下眼睛看着他，他腾出一只手解开自己的裤子，性器弹出来，湿热的龟头直接抵在了入口上。

“这是谁告诉你的？”Rumlow强迫自己冷静下来，他的手依然不能用，他的恢复能力远不如冬兵，在肉搏战上他能坚持很久但不是现在，而冬兵看起来对于自己的目的非常坚决。“你用不着标记我，这对于任务没有任何好处。”

“不是任务，他们认为标记别人对我会有好处。”冬兵难得的回答，他对Rumlow惊人的挺有耐心。

Rumlow当然知道‘他们’是谁，好极了，这他妈的不能更好了，组织站在冬兵那边，而且他也没法解释这是为了更好的控制冬兵。“那就他妈的去标记别的人，随便谁都可以，讲不定你还能碰到一个omega。”

“我认为你对我有好处。”冬兵回答，表情居然更加严肃了，“而且那是性别歧视。就算你是alpha我也只操你。”

“我他妈的没有性别歧视。”Rumlow防卫性的回答。不能性别歧视是写在他们的组织规定的第一条上的，这很重要，原则问题。“而且我对你没有好处。”

“你很好。”冬兵回答，语气相当的理所当然的。Rumlow被呛的不确定该怎么回答，因为来自冬兵的肯定算是一件大事，他是武器，但他是最强的武器，他是绝对的力量的象征。一般人当然不会觉得这是个侮辱，除非他正被冬兵用阴茎抵住屁股。

而且这根阴茎正在通进来。天杀的这人的阴茎和他的脑子一样很有问题。Rumlow扬起脖子从喉咙里发出一声痛苦的闷哼，没有任何润滑的进入很痛，肠壁被顶开的感觉就像是刀刃，但是冬兵很明显的拒绝停下，直到他顶到头了才停顿了一下。然后他抬起头看了Rumlow一眼。

“呃。”冬兵说，表情居然有点惊恐。

这非常吓人，冬兵不会露出惊恐的表情，除非是美国队长出现了，他一般都不会有这么多表情，但他们这儿在忙，美国队长出现只会让事情变得没法解释的尴尬。

“呃。”于是Rumlow也说。他的表情也跟着变得惊恐了。

“你里面有个洞。”冬兵告诉他。

“我他妈的当然该有个洞，你刚才捅进来了。”Rumlow有点疑惑的说。

“你还有一个洞。”冬兵强调。“在里面，我还没顶到底。”

“呃。”Rumlow说。表情僵硬。

“你是个omega？”冬兵小心翼翼的问。

“看来是？”Rumlow艰难的回答。

“噢。挺好。恭喜。”冬兵说。这是别人告诉他的，如果一个人宣布了自己的属性，那无论是什么他都应该回答恭喜，这属于常识。

“性别歧视。”结果Rumlow立刻说。

“你就很好，和性别无关。”冬兵非常严肃的解释。

Rumlow张了张嘴又闭上了。这种直击球他没法接。而且到了这个地步他看起来也不像是还能拒绝了。

冬兵看他闭嘴就当成让自己继续的暗示，于是就小心的往里接着顶，嘴唇再次贴上了他的脖颈，他的牙齿在那里的腺体上磨蹭，有一股浓郁的气味在他们之间弥漫开，类似性和硝烟的味道，Rumlow觉得自己浑身都开始发热。体内深处被撬开的感觉依然不好受，但是冬兵小心的动作让他起码没更加痛苦，他转动着角度好让湿滑的龟头进入的更深，退出一些接着再往里继续，他的肠壁终于在对方的耐心下开始配合的分泌体液，让整个过程变得更加方便，起初的钝痛逐渐转变成下腹的一阵热度，Rumlow缓慢的吸气，放松身体，试着控制自己体内那圈精细的肌肉，紧缩的时候他几乎能感觉到冬兵的阴茎在自己的体内的形状和热度，他无法克制的下意识开始绞紧，冬兵在他的动作下发出低沉类似野兽的低吼。

Rumlow为此想要微笑，这意味着控制权依然在他这里，而这让他愈发性奋。他闻着他们俩的味道混合在一起，浓烈而且强大。

他们在一起的味道嗅起来就像是蓬勃的力量在孜孜生长。

“继续。”于是Rumlow说，他艰难的调整了自己的姿势，腿缠着对方的腰，双臂大张搁在旁边，他眨了眨眼睛把滑落在自己眼眶里的汗液挤出来，略微侧头冲冬兵露出一个危险的微笑。

冬兵回以一个他所能做到最接近微笑的表情，卷曲的头发黏在额头，嘴唇翻起露出尖锐的犬齿，他的眼睛亮的像狼。

接着他低头猛地咬住Rumlow的脖颈，撕开了那里的皮肤刺入腺体，铁锈味在空气里添了一笔，而他的性器往里不断地钻直到没法更深，然后他的整个身体顿住，肌肉紧绷，手臂收紧，类似野兽在瞄准猎物前等待攻击的那一秒，他开始形成结，死死扣住里面的环装肌肉，用硬度和高温挤压着柔软的肠壁。

Rumlow张开嘴但是半个字都说不出来，快感在小腹堆积，他感觉到自己的身体在略微颤抖，性器抵住腹部开始弹动，他就快要达到高潮。他觉得自己能习惯这个，性对于他而言只是性，方式不同但依然能给予快感就不成问题。而一个链接不太一样，他会感受到冬兵的感情，现在就能，他感受到的是海水般冰冷暴躁的狂喜，但更重要的是他能收获一份出其不意的力量，来自冬兵的力量，这是份不错的礼物，而Rumlow愿意欣然接受。于是他夹紧腿，让冬兵靠的更近。

然后冬兵开始射精，结堵住豁口避免精液流出来，他的小腹有种饱胀感，这是个不小的刺激，而冬兵在他的脖颈间不停的收紧牙齿，从喉咙里发出闷吼，疼痛混杂着快感一起累积，Rumlow不确定自己什么时候达到了高潮，而且一直持续着这种感觉，冬兵就着他们的姿势继续小幅度的摆动着腰，但是他没有再克制力道，结在他的体内艰难的弹动，粗暴的碾压这柔软的肠穴，他从喉咙里发出漫长的闷哼，接近叹息，快感像潮水涌过他的身体，手指间瘙痛，而在Rumlow回过神之前他就发现自己再次抓住了冬兵的头发，他的手恢复了。

Rumlow咧开嘴，他用力抓住冬兵的头发把他从自己的脖颈上拉起来，对上对方依然危险的眼神，接着抬头轻而易举的咬住了他的脖子。冬兵一声没吭，但是腾出一只手紧紧扣住了他的后脖颈作为支点，Rumlow收紧牙齿直到舌尖尝到血，用尖牙碾磨着那里的腺体，而冬兵的性器在他体内持续的碾压，他们在完成这个链接，空气里满是性和血和涌动的力量。

这美妙至极。

终于结束之后Rumlow松开牙齿让自己落在冰冷的金属平面上，他略微喘着气，冬兵依然在他体内，结还没缩小，但是射精已经结束了。对方正用双臂支撑在他的两侧额，略微侧头盯着他，他的呼吸挺平稳，但是瞳孔略微放大。

Rumlow张张嘴但是发现自己没法出声，喉咙里火烧火燎的痛，于是他又闭上了嘴。他能感到冬兵的意识在自己的脑子里，像整个冬天裹挟着寒风卷了进来，冰冷刺骨，刻出一整个冰雪混乱的平原。这片平原上只有他一个人。

他眨眨眼睛，然后抬手按上冬兵的脖颈，那里的伤口依然在跳动，滚烫刺辣，他用力碾压着那个牙印直到自己的手指上都是血，他接着又把手指按上自己的脖子，摸索着伤口，那里还在流血，Rumlow会确保明天依然如此。他用手指把他们俩的血碾压在一起，然后随手抹在冬兵的胸口。

“还觉得我是好的？”Rumlow挑起一根眉毛问，听见自己的声音像是生了锈，但他一点也不在乎。

冬兵已经重新恢复到了面无表情，但是他抓住Rumlow的手指按回他的嘴唇，盯着Rumlow一点点把他自己的手指舔干净。

“最好的。”他回答。

Rumlow为此露出微笑。

 

 


End file.
